findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Narrock
Narrock (pronounced Nar-rock) is an island continent to the South West of Findle. This mist covered, sub-tropical Island was populated for most of antiquity by black feathered beings, worshippers of a god they called Vis until the middle of the second age when human soldiers from the southern kingdom claimed the island as their own. The large influx of humans forced the winged creatures to flee east with the aid of the Vashar. The human inhabitants built their cities around the spires left by the islands former inhabitants. Their purpose remains a mystery as when the southern kingdom of man was destroyed by Lyttas and the Vashar, Narrock was not spared. Its cities and spires became empty ghost towns. Towards the end of the fourth age wary settelers from Findle landed on the cursed island of Narrock finding it abandoned and cautiously founding the kingdom of Harth. A mason named Jared who was a worshipper of the old gods, built a great temple to Frey the lord of light in the tallest spire. This spire became a beacon which dispelled the myth of the cursed island and united all of Narrock, crowning Jarod, king Jarod the first. Jarod I ruled nearly 50 years until he fell gravely ill in 18 V. His son Jarod II was next in line for the throne. His other 4 brothers had no claim to the crown and made peace with this fact until a traveller from the east appeared and revealed an angelic form. His message to the 5 brothers laid the foundation on years of war and unrest. "The power of kingship belongs to he with the greatest deeds." The brothers each new their own great deeds were few and set out to prove their worth. Each one vying to outdo the other the kingdom eventually began to fracture. This was finalized the day the king died in 22 V. His last words were a plea for his sons to put aside their jealousy and unite the kingdom once again. Jarod II was moved to repentance and was so shamed by his pettiness he resigned to change his name to Mason to honour his fathers common beginning, vowing not to use his fathers name again until he reunited the kingdom. The kingdom was divided into 5 separate countries, each ruled by a son of Jarod I. The other four sons of Jarod were corrupted by their quest for more power and scarred the land beneath them. Tainting the island and proving its cursed reputation. The sons of Jarod I Jarod II - Now known as Mason, his line resisted the impurities of his siblings, vowing to cleanse Narrock of the dark taint that corrupts it. He resided in the fortified city of Hopelight. In 152V His decendants and king Pahlin Holt of Findle evacuated Hopelight and withdrew his forces to aid in the second War of Wings against the Scro invasion. The city has since fallen under the control of a group of were-beasts from the South lead by a man know only as the Grand Breeder. 'Deniel -' Now known as Master Foroth. He was Jarod II's closest sibling and best friend, though his jealousy was so great, it took very little for Vis to corrupt him. He struck a deal with Agents the lord of secrets for sorcerers powers and willingly became a vampire. His corruption quickly spread to his followers and he now rules a small nation of the undead in the Cape Mountains. Rumours abound that the city of Barronwrath has farms of live humans to sustain the nocturnal population. His own sons Lutimus, Jithander and Pom oversee most of the goings on of the city while Foroth himself constantly gorges on human blood. 'Levid -' Now known as Cambri, is the third son of the family and has always been the most intelligent. His intelligence came at a price however. His dealing with Vis allowed him to combine his intelligence with his own tutor, Dr. Cambri. His twisted form now believes itself to be the most intelligent being on Narrock and he very well may be. His only drawback being his utter lack of tolerance to opposing opinions. His followers were hastily rounded up and silenced, used as raw materials. Cambri now resides in a massive structure known as Und-Kopa, situated in the abandoned farmland to the north. Plagued with the shuffling abominations created by their master, the only voice is that of Cambri echoing from Und-Kopa between the thunderous roars of his lightning machines. 'Wynnstan -' The second youngest brother, Wynnstan was the most clever and tricky of his siblings. At the suggestion of a cloaked man, he took a small number of followers into Shra, an ancient feathered one city haunted by the spirits of the former inhabitants. his target was a gilded scroll said to lay at the bottom of a black-water pond in the city. he retrieved it, but at a cost. Many of his closest friends and followers were dragged into the mirror still black water by the spirits of the feathered ones. The scroll would grant Wynnstan influence over the spirits of the city. Unfortunately his grasp on the ancient language was tenuous. He gained little influence over the spirits. Instead he became one of them. The city of Shras secrets and treasures have never been recovered and Wynnstan's human form wanders the spires with only the feathered ones for company. 'Henning '- Known to his descendants as Great Korgo, Henning made a powerful pact with a strange man calling himself Grand Breeder. This pact would grant Henning with the strengths of the greatest of beasts. Coupled with his legendary strength and temper, he would be unstoppable. Unfortunately the Grand Breeder had other ideas. Sticking to the shadows and using his creation Great Korgo as a puppet ruler, he established a foothold in the Fermog Jungle around the time of the second War of Wings. His powerful strain of were-beast infused the living of Narrock and overtook the city of Hopelight when Findle pulled their forces back. The Great Graveyard The Great Graveyard was the site of a great battle between the brothers. In the year 38 V Foroth demanded a showdown and told the brothers to show up with their armies. All the brothers showed up except for Wynnstan, who is forever bound to the city of Shra. A great battle ensued. A small victory came when Mason was able to cut off Foroth's left leg in single combat. Mason saw that his army was no match for the others and quickly attempted to retreat. Cambri had buried an army of zombies in shallow points before the battle began and cut off Masons escape. Mason regrets coming that day for he lost nearly two thirds of his army. Most of whom weren't killed but instead carried off by the victors. One wonders if it was a plot by his brothers to harvest the living...